


Strawberry

by missmichellebelle



Series: Taste [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Strawberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of the strawberries is almost overpowering, but not in a bad way. Even if Kurt hadn't told him, and even if the color wasn't a good signifier, Blaine would know how good these strawberries are going to taste just from their smell alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry

It's a warm day in April when Kurt comes home with several cartons of strawberries.

"Look what was on sale today!" Kurt exclaims excitedly as he slips out of his shoes, his canvas grocery bags hanging from his shoulders and the crooks of his elbows. Blaine looks up from where he's studying for a test he has in a few days, his face splitting into a grin. "And they're _good_ , too. Ripe and sweet and—"

"You had me the second you walked through the door," Blaine assures him, stretching his arms above his head as he stands up. Kurt just smiles, and Blaine lightly touches Kurt's hip as he leans in to kiss him _hello_. "Need help putting the groceries away?"

"Aren't you in the middle of something?" Kurt sends a significant look at the papers and textbooks spread neatly across their tiny dining table, but Blaine just shrugs.

"No. It's about time for me to take a break, anyway."

Kurt gives him a look, but says nothing else as they walk into the kitchen.

"What did you want to do for dinner?" Blaine asks as he pulls things out of bags, and Kurt drums his fingers against the top of the fridge door as he peers inside it.

"I picked up some tilapia at the store? I'm thinking maybe I'll bread it, make a lemon sauce, some pasta…"

Blaine groans, and Kurt looks over at him with a grin.

"Hungry?" Kurt asks, voice full of amusement, and Blaine smiles back sheepishly.

"Maybe just a little," he admits, and decides not to mention to Kurt that he hasn't had more than a few granola bars and a bag of chips today.

"Well, have a snack, because dinner will be awhile. I swear I got sneezed on at least a dozen time on the subway today, I nearly went through my entire bottle of hand sanitizer, so I'm not doing anything else until I shower." Kurt shudders, and then looks over his shoulder at Blaine, eyebrows drawn together. "Sorry, honey."

"It's okay. A snack is a good idea. Do you want me to start on anything while you're in the shower?"

Kurt freezes, and Blaine can already hear the, _No, that's okay, Blaine, I have it_.

"Did you want to filet the fish for me?" Kurt asks, voice overly sweet, and Blaine blanches. The last time Blaine had tried to help Kurt cut fish, well—it hadn't gone well. It just doesn't sit well with him, cutting into something while it watches him.

"…is there anything else?" Blaine prompts with a tense smile, and Kurt just laughs, kissing Blaine on the cheek as he starts to walk past.

"No. But when I get out of the shower, you can help me with the pasta, if you'd like." And then Kurt is out of the kitchen and heading towards the single bathroom.

Blaine leans back against the counter for a few minutes as he mulls over what to have for his snack, and then eyes the strawberries still sitting on the counter. Kurt probably plans to do something delicious with them—strawberry shortcake, maybe, or crumble. But he doesn't really need _all_ of them, right?

It's not news to anyone in Blaine's life that he isn't exactly skilled in the kitchen. It's not as if everything he touches bursts into flames or anything, and he can make simple things well enough, but he still leaves most of the cooking to Kurt. He helps, of course, when he can, and he _is_ getting better, but Kurt is a little too territorial in the kitchen and Blaine really has no interest in trespassing on something his fiancé so thoroughly enjoys.

He rinses the strawberries from one carton, humming softly to himself as he does it. Chances are that Kurt will want some when he gets out of the shower, although Blaine is pretty sure he could eat all of them on his own—he loves strawberries. He grabs the smallest knife (it has a name that Kurt always uses and that Blaine never quite remembers) and starts to hull them, the way his mother taught him when he was just big enough to be able to handle a knife, back when the evenings grew hot and meals were always better served with a fruit salad on the side. It makes him smile.

The scent of the strawberries is almost overpowering, but not in a bad way. Even if Kurt hadn't told him, and even if the color wasn't a good signifier, Blaine would know how good these strawberries are going to taste just from their smell alone.

After a lengthy afternoon of studying, there is something wonderfully relaxing about cutting strawberries in half and placing them in a bowl. Blaine needs just the smallest amount of concentration, just enough to keep the blade from his fingers, and the rest of his mind is free to wander and go blank, a welcome reprieve.

There's juice all over his fingers when he finishes, and by that time, Kurt is already out of the shower. True, Blaine had taken his time in washing the berries and cutting them, but Kurt is also quick in the bathroom—when he needs or wants to be, that is. His hair is still wet, and Kurt will let it dry naturally, knowing that he'll shower again in the morning and style it then before he goes out and into the world. Blaine doesn't feel any sort of spurn for Kurt not putting in the effort—on the other hand, it's the kind of intimacy that comes with living together and that Blaine completely loves.

"Oooh, you cut up some of the strawberries." Kurt comes up behind him, hooking his chin over Blaine's shoulder. "Not all of them, I hope?"

"Not even a fourth of them," Blaine assures. He picks up a piece and holds it up for Kurt to have, and Kurt's mouth closes around it—while also drawing the juice off Blaine's fingers. Tingles run up the length of Blaine's spine.

" _Wow_ ," Kurt basically moans, and then reaches around so that he can hold a piece up for Blaine. Blaine's eyes crinkle with his smile as he draws the piece of fruit between his teeth, and—seriously, _wow_.

"Did you ever think that living together would involve so much of us feeding one another?" Blaine asks as he licks strawberry from his lips, and Kurt hums contemplatively.

"No… But I'm not exactly complaining yet."

Blaine holds up another piece of strawberry for Kurt.

"Neither am I."

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr?](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/80533817350/strawberry)


End file.
